


you'll kiss a short funny lady

by poetdameron



Category: BuzzFeed Multiplayer - Fandom, Buzzfeed As/Is
Genre: Athology, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, non-linear chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Kelsey, Sara and all the kisses she have shared. Or, an Anthology of Kisses.Number one: The morning after they get together, Kelsey wakes up a brand new world.





	you'll kiss a short funny lady

**Author's Note:**

> Weeks ago, I reblogged a Type Of Kisses prompts list and got plenty of request for this ship that I've been meaning to write for a while. Now, I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to work all prompts, but I want to do them all and share it with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after they get together, Kelsey wakes up a brand new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number one! Also totally posted for the Rare Sara week at rarebuzzships in tumblr. This work was beta-ed by lovely [Em](https://poiregourmande.tumblr.com/)! Thank you so much, dear!
> 
> Now, If you have a tumblr and you liked this fic, please support me by reblogging the [original post](https://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/187288486002/early-morning-kiss-kelra)!

**You’ll Kiss A Short Funny Lady**

**Kiss One: Early Morning**

Normally, Kelsey wouldn’t wake up this early, when the sun wasn’t even up yet and the sky looked like Sara’s cold colors palette and brushes in her studio. The morning dew was perfect to draw figures on the window of her room and with a sigh, she admitted to herself she wasn’t going back to sleep soon.

The room smelled of lavender, a smell she had caught up on last night while they were drinking at Katie’s and the little limbo she and Sara had been in for almost two months was on a thin line, about to explode into something else she hoped would last a lifetime.

Sara was sleeping now, her uncovered back to Kelsey,her curly hair looking like the nest she warned Kelsey it would become the night before. Kelsey couldn’t help but smile, looking at the exposed skin covered in freckles, angel’s kisses, the star chart she couldn’t wait to learn and navigate, naming them her own little secret for every night.

Kelsey moved over to Sara’s side of the bed, the sun was coming out with bright pinkish and yellowish colors softly touching around as she wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist and spooned her, her back against Kelsey’s breasts while she kissed between her shoulder blades.

“You are awake too early…” she heard, Sara’s voice sounding soft and deep, filled with sleepiness and hoarse for last night.

Kelsey couldn’t help but smile. “I’m a morning person?”

“Oh, no.”

“Is that… a problem?” she asked at the edge of laughter.

“I hate morning people…” Sara murmured, not really convincing, and still sounding tired. “Go back to sleep.”

Kelsey felt her moving in her arms, turning around to face her with closed eyes. Kelsey smiled as she saw her lean in, softly accepting her kiss as her heart raised inside her, beating in tune to Sara’s, ready to jump into her hands and never run to anyone else.

The warmth of Sara’ mouth, the touch of her fingers on Kelsey’s face, only made her deepen the kiss, parting her lips to find and re-discover every corner of Sara’s mouth, the taste she was now in love with, a potion so powerful Kelsey was sure she wouldn’t be wanting to kiss anybody’s lips any time soon.

Sara giggled when they pulled apart, Kelsey’s eyes opened to see her soft smile and loving eyes barely open. Kelsey let Sara hide her face between her neck and shoulder, sighing as she enjoyed that smell of lavender all around her.

“Good morning,” she murmured. 

Sara kissed her collarbone. “‘Morning, lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
